


Controlling Chaos

by Arytra



Series: Pokemon Rangers Universe [1]
Category: Pokemon, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Crack, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira knows she can't control the chaos that is her team.  She definitely can't control Ethan when he goes on an "abuse all science!" tangent nor Conner when he comes up with a harebrained idea.  But she didn't think she had to stop Ethan from creating something that could burn down half of their house.  She was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlling Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I just went with the muse and this was born. I don't know whether to say "I'm sorry" or "You're welcome!" but either way, it exists now. XD

“So, let me get this straight. Our teacher caused a huge mess because he wanted to make dinosaurs which made us Rangers, helped turn Dr. Mercer into Mesagog, and turned Trent evil for a while,” Kira said. “And you went ahead and did the same thing?!”

“No,” Ethan said stubbornly. “I didn’t make a single dinosaur.”

“Hey Ethan? You need to make water thingy,” Conner said. “The fire lizard just burned down half of our backyard. And my soccer ball.”

“I don’t think he’s a soccer fan,” Trent said from the corner with a small smile on his face. 

“Hey! Fire lizard!”

“He’s a charmander, Conner!” Ethan called out. Conner paused.

“Hey! Fire lizard!” He said again as Ethan threw his hands in the air.

“Charmander!” The lizard answered.

“Fire. Lizard.”

“Char. Mander.”

“Fine. Whatever, Dude. You broke my soccer ball,” Conner said.

“Char!”

“No! No charring the soccer ball.”

“Charmander.”

“I don’t care what your name is!”

Trent looked over at Ethan. “When are you planning on telling him that pokemon can only say their name?”

Ethan grinned. “When I’m not amused anymore.”

“Ethan!” Kira said, getting his attention. “You can’t just make pokemon!”

“Shouldn’t,” Trent said helpfully as they looked at him. “Ethan -shouldn’t- make pokemon. He can make pokemon because he already did.”

“And you started with fire?” Kira asked. “Wasn’t there a nice calm pokemon you could have started with?”

Before Ethan could answer, Trent looked thoughtful. “Can they evolve, Ethan? Because Magicarp would be a good one of they can’t evolve.”

“I think they can evolve,” Ethan said.

“No Magicarp then,” both of them agreed. Kira sighed.

“Focus!” She said. “We have a fire lizard…”

“Charmander,” Ethan reminded her.

“Whatever! It’s in the backyard with Conner and neither of you seem to have any idea on what to do next!” She growled. “What will stop the Charmander?”

“A water pokemon. But then we’ll have a water pokemon,” Ethan reminded her. Kira’s teeth were clenched.

“And what takes down a water pokemon?” She asked.

“A grass pokemon.”

“And they are affected by…”

“Fire.”

“Okay. Make up a water and grass pokemon then,” she said. Trent looked at Ethan.

“Why didn’t you make a pokeball?” He asked.

“I didn’t think about it until I made the Charmander,” he said honestly.

“‘Pokeball?’” Kira asked. Both of her teammates looked at each other as they realized they really didn’t want to explain it to her. “What is a ‘pokeball?’”

“It’s, uh, like a small home for the pokemon?” Ethan said.

“That they can’t get out of,” Trent continued, not helping in the least. Both of them were pretty sure Kira was going to explode.

“There’s a way to contain them and you didn’t start with that?!” She yelled. Neither Ethan nor Trent tried to say anything, but the door opened anyway as Conner stepped in with Charmander riding on his back.

“Ethan, Dude, this little guy is amazing! We don’t need a barbeque anymore which is great because he destroyed it,” he said, sitting down. “You okay, Kira? You looked stressed.”

“I’m telling Hayley! This is the stuff she’s good with!” Kira finally said, turning and heading out. “I have no idea what Ethan and Trent are talking about, there was a way to contain them, he created a creature from a video game…!”

Conner stood up, walked over, and hugged her. “I don’t know what they’re talking about either,” he assured her. “But Ethan needs our help not Hayley’s. He needs Trent to brainstorm with and me to test it and you to tell him that he’s abusing the laws of science.”

“Abusing the laws of science?” She asked in amusement.

“Yep!” Conner said cheerily. “And since Ethan made them, he has to be the mentor when they all go nuts and try to take over Japan.”

Kira gave a small smile. “Probably more fair than yelling ‘not it’ on who has to be the mentor,” she admitted.

“Hey!” Ethan said, but they both ignored him. Trent just snickered.

“Besides,” Conner said. “I want to take this little guy on adventures.”

“You’re not going to burn anything down, are you?” She asked.

“Nothing important,” he promised. She wasn’t sure she believed him. She decided that she didn’t care.

“Fine,” she said. “Go on a fiery adventure.”

“Woo!” Conner said, fist pumping. “Come on, dude! Adventure time!”

“Charmander!” It yelled out in agreement.

“Be back before dinner!” She called out. She thought about adding that she didn’t want a call from the police, but decided against it. Instead, she called Wes. “Mr. Collins… sorry! Sorry. Wes. So, my Blue made a fire-breathing lizard and my Red just headed out the door with it. Is there any way you could let me know if they’re suddenly wanted by the police? Thanks!”

“Uh… Kira?”

“Conner and a pyromaniac lizard are having an adventure. The cops are eventually going to be involved,” she answered, picking up her music sheets and looking them over. “So, letting Wes know means that the rest of them will know and we might not have to pick him up from prison.”

“Should we tell Doctor O?” Ethan asked.

“He’ll find out eventually,” she said calmly. “Ethan?”

“Yeah?”

“You might want to work on that water pokemon. Now. Also a pokeball. Trent, you need to help him,” she instructed.

“What about you?” Trent asked.

“I did my job. I complained when you abused the laws of science,” she said, mimicking their teammate. “Now I’m reminding you that the sooner they try to take over Tokyo, the sooner you’re a mentor.”

“I’m going to go make that pokemon,” he said quickly, heading out. Kira smiled to herself. She couldn’t stop her teammates from doing the stupidest things, but at least she had a handle on controlling it.


End file.
